those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Proposed Firearm Balance Changes
This is intended to be a proposed balance chance for most of the weapons in the game. From now on, weapon performance, reserve ammunition, and ammo pickups will be largely determined by the caliber of the weapon and partly by the weapon itself. The new ammo statistics shown here are compared to the old, pre-nerf reserve and pickup values, and damage and penetration statistics are now balanced to more accurately reflect the caliber of ammunition used in the weapon. If a gun has a "+'" on its level, it has become more powerful as a result of its upgrades and may need to be unlocked later. Be sure to compare this with the current weapon statistics to see how they differ as well. Primary Weapons The ammunition buffs are focused on keeping high-capacity rifles and LMGs in check while making SMGs considerably more appealing to mid-ranking players. Almost all 9mm SMGs now have a reserve of 150 rounds and pick up 50 from ammo piles, while rifles and LMGs now have a lower overall bullet count. Due to the RPK, LWRC IC-PSD, and M60 all being at the very top of the weapon hierarchy due to their incredibly high ammo pickups, these three guns have all had their pickups severely reduced to 30-40 rounds. Guns with uncommon, moderately-powerful calibers (.45 ACP, 6x35mm, 5.7x28mm) have also had changes, with the former two receiving additional damage and the latter two having vastly improved penetration. The KAC PDW, Kriss Vector, AR-57, and P90 may not pick up as much ammo as the SMGs, but their increase in power and punch makes them a very interesting alternative that may suit certain playstyles in the midgame. Secondary Weapons The most important thing to note about the changes here regards most of the 9mm weapons. Almost all of them have a reserve of 100 rounds and pick up 20 from ammo piles, ensuring they are selected on the basis of combat performance rather than ammunition count. Certain 9mm weapons have had an increase in damage to compensate for the recent damage buffs made to some of the secondaries. The M1911A1 and Taurus Model 66 have also received significant buffs to their damage and penetration as a result of the rounds they use, making them a viable alternative to 9mm secondaries that may suit different playstyles. Ammunition Types All ammunition types are displayed in order of their raw power. There are also variants of certain ammo types that provide a more logical explanation for why certain weapons have better stats than others. Small Arms * '.22 LR - One of the smallest and cheapest rounds, ideal for target practice. Probably not the best choice for the infection... * 9x19mm - Standard pistol rounds with low stopping power and penetration. ** 9x19mm S - These soft-point rounds are weak and incapable of penetrating anything. Early weapons only. ** 9x19mm HP - Subsonic cartridges used to sacrifice penetration for extra damage. ** 9x19mm P+ - 9mm rounds packed with additional power for improved damage. ** 9x19mm X - John Wick is saving these bullets for a special occasion. * 9x18mm - Standard Makarov rounds used in their namesake pistol, possessing good damage but lacking in penetration. ** 9x18mm HP - These subsonic 9x18 rounds are more powerful, with increased penetration and damage. * .45 ACP - With increased power versus the smaller 9mm cartridges, this round is sure to put infected out of their misery. * .357 Magnum - Basic magnum rounds that are powerful enough to blow holes through infected skulls. ** .357 Magnum+ - .357 cartridges that have been modified to reach the absolute in stopping power and penetration. * .50 AE - This extremely powerful magnum round is designed to be used within magazine-loaded pistols like the Desert Eagle. * 12 Gauge - Highly powerful buckshot shells for use in all shotguns. Rifles & Carbines * 5.7x28mm - Used in the AR-57 and P90, these small rounds have high velocity and make up for their low power by punching through anything. * 6x35mm - This carbine round may be smaller, but it can achieve the same velocity and punch as a rifle can. It's meant for the KAC PDW. * 5.56x45mm - The NATO standard intermediate cartridge, used in many AR platforms. It'll cut through lines of infected with relative ease. * 7.62x39mm - One of several Russian cartridges, these are made for use in all AKs available and achieve excellent levels of power and penetration. * 7.62x51mm - The NATO standard high-caliber round, useful for situations that require uncompromising power. When it comes to taking out several infected at once, this round is perfect for doing it over and over. ** 7.62x51mm AP - Armor-piercing rounds fired from the M60. No wonder it shreds through infected! * .30-06 SF - The Springfield rifle cartridge used in the M1 Garand. It's virtually identical to the 7.62x51 round in terms of performance, but nostalgia might make it seem a little better. * 7.62x54mmR - Russia's main high-caliber round, used in rifles and heavier weaponry. The Mosin Nagant it was originally designed for makes extremely good use of it at a distance. * .300 Win Mag - The powerful cartridge used in the Winchester Model 70. It is the round of choice for hunters and survivalists alike thanks to the power it carries. * .44-40 Win - These old, antiquated magnum cartridges are an entertaining way to destroy infected when fired from the Winchester Model 1892. * .50 BMG - The most powerful round in the game, this will obliterate anything it hits and keep going. If you need to take down a Bloater with only two shots, look no further. Base Ammunition Statistics Small Arms * 9mm ** Damage: 14-16 (Regular), 17-20 (Enhanced) ** Punch: 0 (S/HP), 1 (Regular) ** Reserve: 150 (Primary), 100 (Secondary) ** Pickup: 50 (Primary), 20 (Secondary) * .45 ACP ** Damage: 25-27 ** Punch: 1 Rifles & Carbines * 5.7x28mm ** Damage: 18-20 ** Punch: 3 * 5.56x45mm ** Damage: 23-25 ** Punch: 2 ** Reserve: 120 ** Pickup: 30 * 7.62x39mm ** Damage: 27-33 ** Punch: 3 ** Reserve: 120 ** Pickup: 30 * 7.62x51mm ** Damage: 35-40 ** Punch: 2 (Regular), 4 (AP) ** Reserve: 100 ** Pickup: 20 (M14), 40 (M60) Category:Blog posts